


Harry Potter Next Generation

by QueenPandora666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Slice of Life, Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 14:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPandora666/pseuds/QueenPandora666
Summary: Welcome to my version of the Next Generation. This is just some fun for me and my friends/family. I changed quite a few things so if your a cannon only kind of person this isn't for you.





	1. My changes and OC's

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is just my changes and details about my OC's.

First of all I'm going to say this is my and my friends/familys story so we'll do what we want, its all in good fun. If you have a problem with my changes sorry, there's plenty of other things to read. If these things don't bother you then welcome, hope you enoy. (Far as I'm concerned Cursed Child doesn't exist.)

Changes: when Sirius was ‘killed’ and fell into that veil, it saved him. A couple weeks later Sirius was rescued from the veil by Dumbledore. He was forced into hiding after that. At the battle of Hogwarts Sirius escaped his hiding place to enter the fight, thus saving Remus Lupin and Tonks from dying. Those are my biggest changes because those three characters meant the world to me and it was trash that they died. T_T

Now this next one is the thing thet may annoy people, you can either see it as I bumped up some kid’s ages or I bumped others down. Either way I wanted everyone to be in school together to make for a more entertaining story. Take that as you will, you can hate it or deal with it.

Last I added characters for people who are important to me; since Remus and Tonks lived they had twins named Dante and Texxie, since Sirius lived he met a Japanese witch named Tsuki they have a daughter named Kyoko, and I gave Luna and Rolf a daughter named Spikey.

This last addition is confusing, so Draco had a son with Astoria right but after that they split because Draco is gay, he met a man named Pietro and, through magic of course, had a daughter named Kittie. You can see my family trees on my Tumblr: QueenPandora666.

I hope at least some people can enjoy this cute and fun fanfiction but I understand if no one ever reads past this...thanks for trying. <3


	2. Going to Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the main OC's and going to Hogwarts.

After the Battle of Hogwarts life went on, our lovely hero’s had families and jobs. Now their children are entering Hogwarts, this is where our story begins. (Because Kyoko is based around me, she is technically the main character, but it’s not only about her.)

The Lupin’s chose to live near the Black house so they can hang out often. Sadly, Teddy and Kyoko never seemed to get along, they would fight about everything, verbally and physically. Though, for some reason, it was just Teddy. Kyoko, Texxie, and Dante got along fine, there’s just something about Teddy she doesn’t like. So, when Teddy went off to Hogwarts with Victoire, she was so happy. She even asked if he would be gone forever. She was slightly bummed out when she heard she had to go to Hogwarts with him next year. After Teddy’s first year at Hogwarts is where this story starts.

Finally, Kyoko is 11 and waiting for her turn at Hogwarts, weather Teddy is there or not it’s worth it. That annoying little blue haired wolf is just so stupid. Again, Remus is coming over, so again I’m gunna stay in my room with Texxie. Teddy can play with Dante like always. I hate hearing how fun Hogwarts is and I know most of his stories are lies. There is no way he tricked his way into the Slytherin common room. How he became a loyal Hufflepuff I’ll never know. They should make a new house for him called Annoyingpuff, for the most annoying people. I think I’ve driven home how annoying he is right? Just then I hear the doorbell ring and I slowly go downstairs. First thing I see is Dad and Remus going into the dining room with my Mum and Tonks behind them. Tonks’ hair was orange today, it looked really pretty. “Kyo, how you doin?” I turn to see Texxie, her hair was long and magenta with black bangs. Her big brown eyes sparkled in the light. “I’m great, let’s hurry up to my room.” Before we could get away, I saw the boys come over. Dante looks just like Texxie but with shaggy sandy brown hair and sky-blue bangs and eyes. Behind him was the bright blue hair of Teddy Lupin. His brown eyes locked with my purple ones, I glared at him and he just smirked. “You dyed your bangs purple, trying to be more like a Metamorphmagus huh?” I step over to him glaring. “My favorite color is purple you idiot! Go choke on your tail!” Texxie gasps behind me and pulls on my hand. I turn and follow her up the stairs to my room. “I hate that stupid little mutt.” I say as we sit on the floor in my dark, Gothic room. “You know, I’m a werewolf to. Why can’t you two just get along?” I scoff at her, turning on my stereo, playing Slipknot. “He’s a twat that’s why! If he would just apologize and stop acting like a jerk, everything would be fine.” After some time of listening to music I hear my Mum calling me. Texxie and I go into the dining room where everyone was sitting. I sat next to my Dad, he handed me an envelope with the Hogwarts seal on it. “Your letter arrived sweetie.” I tear it open and look. It said my name, Kyoko Sakura Black. It’s real, I get to go to Hogwarts! For the rest of dinner, I was too happy to fight with Teddy, though he did try to make me mad a couple times.

Leading up to the day I leave for Hogwarts my parents took me to Diagon Ally. I saw the Potter’s there and found out James was going to Hogwarts with me. After talking for a while turns out some of the Weasley’s are in the same year as me; Fred II, Dominique, and Molly. I’m so glad I won’t be so alone there. I got my books, a black owl I named Fuyumi, potion supplies, and a wand; 9 inches, Ash, thestral tail hair. I was so excited to start learning magic and show up Teddy Lupin. Thinking of him made my face heat up in anger. I had my trunk packed for Hogwarts two days before I was supposed to leave. Dad was quite upset at my eagerness to leave. The night before he came into my room to talk to me. “Now, you know you have to be on your best behavior. You’re representing the Black family, a pure blood family.” I couldn’t help but chuckle at him. “Dad, you hated your family remember. Don’t worry I won’t do anything you wouldn’t do.” At my words his face grew concerned. “That’s what I’m worried about,” He ruffles my hair. “Just don’t tell anyone you’re an Animagus, don’t break too many rules, and don’t fight with Teddy Lupin. If he bothers you ignore it or try to become friends.” I frown, crossing my arms. “You used to be fun ya know.” He smiles and hugs me tight; I embrace him back. “I love you sweetheart, goodnight.” He kisses my forehead before leaving my room.

On the day I leave for Hogwarts my parents are rushing around the house making sure I have everything I need. Kretcher kept assuring them I had everything, but they just wouldn’t listen, so we both sat back and watched. “Are you going to miss me Kretcher?” I asked, sitting in the dining room. Kretcher watches my mother packing snacks for the trip. “Of course, Little Miss. You remind me of my old Master Regulus.” I couldn’t help but hug Kretcher who snarls but lets me. “I’ll miss you to Kretcher.” My Dad bursts into the kitchen, smiling. “Well, you ready to go sweetheart?” I jump up, nodding, and run to him.

“Yes! Yes! Yes! Can we go now?” 

“Yes, were going, were going. Just remember I better not hear about a black dog running around Hogwarts.”

“I know, I promise you won’t hear about it.” I only said he wouldn’t hear about it; I didn’t say I wouldn’t do it.*wink wink* I pack up the car with my trunk and Fuyumi, then we drive to the train station. As we approach the secret gateway to Platform 9 ¾ I see the unmistakable blue hair of Teddy Lupin. “Remus! Tonks!” I hear my Dad shout rushing over to them. My Mum sighs beside me. “Sometimes I wonder if your Father was a dog first, then a human.” I giggle, watching my Dad talking with Remus. Teddy slides up next to me, smirking. “So, nervous about what house you’ll be in? I was last year.” I roll my eyes, petting Fuyumi through her cage. “I don’t care which house I get into, though I do hope it’s not Hufflepuff.” I snarl at him; he just chuckles which makes me even more pissed. “You would be lucky to get into Hufflepuff, but I bet you’re a Slytherin from your terrible attitude.” He laughs at his joke; I just punched his shoulder. “Shut up you annoying idiot!” I snap back. Just then we hear a familiar voice behind us. “You two never stop fighting, do you?” We turn to see James Potter and his family. He grabs my hand and pulls me into a hug. When he steps back, he high-fives Teddy. I couldn’t help but slightly blush, James always made me feel better. “Teasing her is just so much fun, why would I wanna stop?” Teddy replies, flicking my arm. In return, I punch his shoulder again. “Idiot wolf, stop touching me!” Teddy was about to say something back but James steps between us. “Okay, you two gotta stop now. We gotta get to the train before it leaves.” As he says that all our parents call us over to get onto the platform.

There wasn’t much time to talk after that, we rushed onto Platform 9 ¾ and to the train. I reluctantly handed over my trunk and Fuyumi. I promised I would see her at school. While we loaded up, I saw the Weasley’s approaching. Fred II and Molly stroll over to me and James. We talk excitedly about our first year, then Dominique cuts in. We all hug her, having not seen her for a few months. I look behind her to see Teddy talking closely with Victoire. I felt a tightness in my chest, watching them be so close. She just kept touching him and laughing and looking so pretty. She’s only pretty because she’s a Veela…that tramp. Then Fred II cleared his throat, to relieve the tension. “Guys, the Scamander’s are here to.” He pointed to a rather eccentric looking family. Luna and Rolf were dressed to the nines in ridiculous (but cool) clothing, as were their twin boys. Lorcan and Lysander as James informed me. Molly checked her watch and gasped. “Yo! We better get on before all the rooms are taken!” We all rush aboard the train and find a room where we can all sit together. The Weasley’s on one side and James and I on the other. I blushed and looked out the window. My Dad was watching me from the crowd, already crying. I throw open the window and lean out waving to him. “Bye Dad!” I scream causing a lot of strange looks to be tossed our way. “Have fun sweetie!” He screamed back; Mum held his hand to try to calm him. It was sweet, being his only child must be hard on him. The train started to move so I duck back into the compartment blowing kisses to my family. Eventually we get far enough away that I can’t see them anymore, that’s when it finally sinks in…I’m going to Hogwarts!


End file.
